Song Fic: The Moffatts- Don't Walk Away!
by Trina
Summary: This is really cute (at least *I* think so).. it's too short to give a summary for! it'll spoil it! so.. R&R PLEASE!! common, 5 minutes of your time AT MOST!! thanks!!


Hey Arnold Song Fic  
Don't Walk Away- The Moffatts  
(i'm very proud of this cause i was listening to the song and typed the lyrics while listening to it and didn't  
have to rewind it to catch what they were saying, so.. i'm proud of my fast typing!!... ok, so it's only me..   
anyways... just R&R, ok?!)  
  
  
Helga was running home in the pouring rain, she had missed the bus and was soaked. Arnold was getting  
off the bus at his stop when Helga was nearly there.  
"Helga, are you alright?" Arnold asked, concerned.  
"What does it loo-" Helga sneezed.  
"Common Helga, come in my house and I'll give you something dry to wear.. I've only got boy clothes, if that's  
ok?" Arnold asked.  
Helga gave him the usual unamused look but gave in.  
Arnold led her into her house and ran to his room to get her some clothes. He quickly returned to Helga who  
was standing in a puddle.   
"You can use my room.. it's the-" Arnold began.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know where it is.." Helga went upstair.  
"You've never been here before.." Arnold trailed.  
__  
  
*Knock Knock*  
Arnold opened the door to Helga who was just putting on her shirt. Arnold quickly looked away and  
blushed. Helga was wearing one of Arnold's trademark plaid shirts and pants. No over shirt though. They  
looked each other in the eye.  
  
*look in my eyes and let the moment*  
*you make me feel like i can do anything*  
*one look from you just sends my troubles away*  
*what i would do*  
*to be with you*  
  
  
"What are you looking at football head?!" Helga shouted.  
"Uh.. Nothing.. you want a comb or something for your hair?" Arnold asked.  
Helga sighed, "Yeah sure.."  
Arnold gave her a comb and Helga took her hair down and began to brush it.  
"You have really pretty hair, Helga," Arnold complimented.  
"Thanks football- I mean Arnold," Helga continued.  
"Well, I'm sure I can get Grampa to pay for a cab for you to get home," Arnold told her.  
"Oh.." Helga looked away, 'He wants me gone so quick..'  
  
*don't walk away*  
*why don't you stay*  
*i've been waiting for somebody like you*  
*please don't walk away*  
*why won't you say*  
*that you're ready and you feel it too*  
*cause if it's love*  
*if it's love*  
*then don't walk away*  
  
"Or.. you could stay here until it stops raining if it's ok with your parents.." Arnold suggested.  
"Big Bob and Miriam, please! Like they'll even notice I'm gone!" Helga sneezed.  
"Let's go to the living room and watch a movie, alright?" Arnold guided the sick Helga.  
They sat down in front of the T.V.  
"Wait," Arnold said, "I'll be right back!" he left the room.  
"What the--"  
Arnold quickly returned with a blanket and a T.V. tray. He placed the blanket on Helga and placed the  
T.V. tray in front of her. He left again and returned with some hot chocolate. Hegave thehot chocolate  
to Helga.  
"Thanks.. Arnold.." Helga thanked bewildered.  
"No prob! What are friends for?!" Arnold smiled.  
"You think of me as your friend?" Helga looked up at him.  
"Yeah of course!" Arnold's smile grew wider.  
  
  
*i wanna show you i've got nothing to hide*  
*don't be afraid of what you're feeling inside*  
*deep in my heart there is nobody but you*  
*what i would do*  
*to be with you*  
*don't walk away*  
*why don't you stay*  
*i've been waiting for somebody like you*  
*please don't walk away*  
*why won't you say*  
*that you're ready and you feel it too*  
  
Helga started crying and Arnold's smile dissapeared.  
"What did I do?!" Arnold exclaimed.  
"Everything, Arnold!" Helga cried.  
"What?!" Arnold said confused.  
"You're just so nice..." Helga continued crying.  
"So the.. what's the problem...?" Arnold asked, throughly confused.  
"You like Lila.." Helga   
"Huh.. Oh..." Arnold clued in.  
  
*cause if it's i love*  
*if it's love*  
*then please don't walk away*  
*why don't you stay*  
*i've been waiting for somebody like you*  
*please don't walk away*  
*why won't you say*  
*that you're ready and you feel it too*  
*cause if it's love*  
*if it's love*  
*then don't walk away*  
  
"I don't like Lila like that anymore, Helga," Arnold smiled.  
"You don't?" Helga asked.  
"Me and Helga broke up a long time ago! And think about it, who was there to comfort me?" Arnold asked.  
"I guess that would have been me," Helga smiled.  
"I like you like you Helga. I have since nursery school. I've always thought youhated me so I never said anything!"   
Arnold explained.  
"Me too.." Helga trailed softly.  
"Really?!" Arnold exclaimed, "That's great Helga!"  
"Yeah I supposed it is.." Helga smiled.  
They leaned in for what would be the most romantic moment of their childhood- their Real, first, non-"acting", kiss.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks! R&R please!! I know, I know, NOTHING like my last songfic!!  
  
-Trina  



End file.
